SBFII/Shirobon's Story
Alt!Shirobon Shirobon: H-hey... if it's a clone of me. Heheheh... Alt!Shirobon: You guessed it. I am a clone of you. But, wanna battle first or what? Shirobon: Say, do you know where's the Bagura Castle is? Alt!Shirobon: No, but I don't think it's in this arena. Alt!Shirobon: But first, we'll battle. --- Alt!Shirobon: Phew! That was enjoyable! Shirobon: Yeah, but can you tell me where is Bagura Castle is then? Shirobon: I'm just pointing to the directions. Alt!Shirobon: Yes, it's a bit far away but it's around a bit far away. Shirobon: Thanks, Clone Shirobon! I'll start looking for Bagura Castle! Alt!Shirobon: Welp, looks like he took the long turn... Kurobon Shirobon: Huh?! So I gotta fight you now, Kurobon? Kurobon: Yeah! Geez, to meet up with you so suddenly... Shirobon: Alright! Let's get started! I don't want you to chicken out if you start losing! Kurobon: S-Sure, but do you think you could lighten up on me a little? Shirobon: Huh? What are you talking about?! We gotta put our all into this, right? --- Kurobon: Geh owie...owie...Okay! I give up.... Shirobon: What are you saying?! If you act like that, you'll never win the big tournament showdown! Kurobon: That doesn't matter since I already lost to you, Shirobon! Shirobon: I guess you have a point! Well, you'd better train some more when you get home, okay? Kurobon: G--Give me a break, man! Honey Honey: I knew you'd show up! Shirobon: Hmm... Honey: You're not a bad person, but to let you know... I'm about to win this-- Are you even listening to me? Shirobon: Great! Now I've finally met someone that can give me a workout! Honey: What are you going on about? Don't you realize that you're going to lose to me, right Shirobon? Shirobon: You may say that, but I'm not backing down either! Honey: It doesn't matter if you decide to give it your all either! --- Honey: Hey now! Don't forget you're fighting a defenceless girl! Hold back some, will ya? Shirobon: But you were fighting me for real, weren't you, Honey?! Wasn't it fine?! Honey: It's fine if I fight for real, since I'm just a defenceless girl! Shirobon: You're... defenceless? Haha, right? Honey: Hey! I didn't say I was that bad off, you know! Shirobon: Wait! Come back! That is not what I meant... Hahahah.... Kotetsu Shirobon: Hello, I will win this round for sure! Kotetsu: Hahahah... you think so? Kotetsu: I, Kotetsu, will not lose! Shirobon: I will not lose as well, shall we fight? Kotetsu: Now, let's battle right now because I don't want Honey to interfere our fight. --- Kotetsu: Ugh! You won... didn't you? Shirobon: Well yeah, I did, I just practiced a lot. Kotetsu: You practiced? So, I'll just leave before Honey comes back, bye! Shirobon: Alright, I will see you later, bye! Bagura Bagura: HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHA! Bagura: You've done well to reach this far, Shirobon-san! But the moment you stepped foot into the domain of the great Bagura-sama, your fate was decided!! Shirobon: What did you say?! I'm not gonna let you get away with that! Bagura: GAHAHAH! You've got good gumption! Let's fight then! Shirobon: You bet, but I will win this round! --- Bagura: Ahahahah! I guess I'll let you get off easy today! Shiro: ....Whaat? Bagura: But it won't be so easy next time! So you'd better come prepared! Bagura: So until then! Hahah ahahahah!! Ow! Shiro: Although I'm pretty sure you're the one who got defeated... I guess it doesn't matter, meh I'm off. Hige Hige Bandit Shirobon: Hey! Are you one of the Hige Hige gang's battle units? H.Bandit: Eee! Defeat Shirobon! So the leader will be very happy! 'Eee! Shirobon: Why defeat me? And your leader is Bagura, Right? H.Bandit: Yes. And I'll defeat you!! Eee!!! Shirobon: Yikes! I'll battle you in no time! --- Shirobon: Finally! I beaten you. H.Bandit: Eee... I'm defeated and so scared... Shirobon: I know you're defeated and some-what scared but PLEASE tell me where's the Bomber-Wish? H.Bandit: Eee... It's in Bagura's Castle... Shirobon: What? Are you being for serious, I'll look for Bagura's Castle! Puipui Puipui: Uki~ki! ( Shirobon, it's you! ) Shirobon: Oh, Puipui! I'll have to battle one-to-one on you. Okay? Puipui: Uki, Uki? ( One-to-one battle means... we fight? ) Shirobon: Alright, are you prepared to fight? If yes, then we must do the showdown fight now. Puipui: Ukiki~kikiki! ( I am prepared to fight but try to go easy on me! ) Puipui: Uki!! ( So it's a yes! ) Shirobon: Okay, we're ready, I heard that's a yes now let the showdown begin! --- Shirobon: So I have won now, off to go! Puipui: Uki! Uki~kiki! ( Wait, I haven't finished talking yet! ) Shirobon: Huh? What was that? Puipui: Uki, Ukiki, Ukikiki~kikiki? ( Well it's-- er, what was I thinking to say again? ) Puipui: Uki, Ukikiikii!! Ukiki~ki!! ( I know the directions... to the Bagura Castle! So I'll hand you over the map! ) Shirobon: Bagura's Castle? Ooh, you're showing me the map? Thanks for the map, Puipui! Puipui: Ukiki, Ukikikiki!! ( You are welcome so becareful that there are traps! ) Ragey Ragey: Parari Pararira! Ragey: You there! Don't get in my way buddy! Shiro: Hey, what are you talking about? I'm the guy you're supposed to fight. Ragey: Hyahahaha! In that corner I beat two other guys like you easy! So I wish you good luck, cause you'll need it! Hyahahahah!! Shiro: What corner? What guys? Is this even a Bomber Battle anymore? --- Ragey: Hyahahahah! Now I've got you trapped in the last corner! You're mine now! Shiro: Uh....Yeah. Ragey: Now I'm gonna kick your can so smell ya later! Hyahahahah.... eh?! Ragey: I'm broken and can't move... I want to move now... Shiro: Well, there's nothing I can do about it, sorry but I'll walk off. Shiro: Geez. Is there anyone who can challenge me in this grand showdown? Pegi Jr. Shiro: W--Who is that? Pegi Jr.: ...... Shiro: ...Are you participating in the big showdown too? Pegi Jr.: ...... Shiro: Wanna fight? Pegi Jr.: ...... Shiro: Say something! --- Shiro: So I managed to win somehow.... Though I have no idea what this guy was thinking... Shiro: So, are you silent or what...? Pegi Jr.: ...... Shiro: A--Are you okay? Pegi Jr.: Bleghhh... Shiro: ....What in the world....? Mami Shiro: Um... are you fighting in the grand showdown? Mami: Yep! Mami was chosen to fight in the showdown too! Mami: Hey! How about you fight against Mami! Shiro: Well... I mean that's a little.... Mami: That is not a problem! Mami is really strong! So now... Here goes! --- Mami: Nh, I lost... Mami: If I had won, I could have found a way to cure my sick mom... Waaaah!! Shiro: I understand! I'll do whatever I can, so please don't cry-! Mami: Really? Shiro: Yep! For real! If I go ask Dr. Ein, I'm sure he can work something out! Mami: Okay! It's a promise, Bomberman! Denta Denta: Bomberman! I will be taking your life! Shiro: What's that?! I don't get what you're talking about, but I'm not gonna lose that easy! Denta: Hmph! I know that you're not one to be trifled with. We shall have a battle to see who will reign supreme. Just know that my Shinobi arts arts will not fail me. Shiro: Shall we battle right now? Let's play! Denta: All right! You understood things quickly! Shiro: Alright, let's play, let's battle match! Shiro: Oh, hold on. I'll start in a moment. --- Denta: Ugh--to think my Shinobi abilities would betray me, and grant you victory... Denta: You did it... I will win next time... Shiro: Hey, well... why did Puipui follow you earlier before the pre-fight? Denta: Puipui? I remember him, but he did not. He actually saw me earlier and started following me around, he then ran away before we fight, although I'm not at all sure where he came from... Shiro: So basically, he has nothing to do with you? Lewysia Shiro: Um, you're so beautiful... Lewysia: Thanks for describing me that but... Lewysia: Have you seen Mami? Shiro: I-I did see her e-earlier, she's f-finding a way to cure her s-sick mom, but I'm a-asking Dr. Ein about it. Lewysia: Oh okay, but why are you blushing for? Shiro: N-Nothing! Let's battle n-now... --- Lewysia: Wow you won, anyways do you know where Mami is now? Shiro: She's at her own house, maybe check if she's okay? Lewysia: Thanks! Now I know where Mami is, I'll go check! Shiro: ...she went away. Shiro: It's no big deal either, I'll continue getting the Bomber-Wish! Deral Deral: Hohohohoho!! You've come at last have you, Shirobon-san? ♥ Deral: However, your winning streak ends here! ♥ Because you've come upon the legendary beauty Deral! ♥ Hohohohoho!! Shiro: Ugh----So I have to fight weirdos until the very end? Deral: Hmph! ♥ How rude! Shiro: Ew! You're creepy! Let's just get this fight over with! Deral: Oh my! So naive. ♥ So be it! Grovel before my beauty! Hohohohohoh!! --- An Ending Scene Triggers Ending Shirobon: Wow, I won, I got the Bomber-Wish, so I can wish anything I want, okay then... Shirobon: ...I will wish, for some